Friendly Kid With a Diary
by JacklikesRWBY
Summary: Meet Caleb. A kid that wants everyone to be his friend and for everyone to be happy and he will try his damnedest to make it happen. Oh, and he also has a diary he likes to talk to.
1. Voice 1

**This story is something I've thought about for a month now, but I've been way to busy to start it. I know this chapter is short and I can't wait to write more.**

**/-/**

"Voice diary entry number one. Hi. My name is Caleb Martin, I am 17, I'm five foot seven, and I don't really know what to say," Caleb trails off.

"My mother bought this thing last night as a gift before I go off to beacon. She said I could use this to remember my time at Beacon. She also said I could talk to it about anything since it can judge me or share my secrets. This thing my mom gave me is a voice recorder. It has almost unlimited space and is virtually indestructible, well according to the box that is. It's small enough to fit in my pocket and records and plays audio at a decent enough quality. I can also trim audio files on it," He falls into silence again.

"Well, I don't have much to talk about other than I'm leaving tomorrow for Beacon and I couldn't be more excited. I can't wait to meet more people and train to become the best hunter ever. I've got all my stuff packed and ready to go. I even spent hours polishing and cleaning Apollo and Artemis. Apollo and Artemis are my babies. Apollo is a shield while Artemis is a shotgun that can turn into a single-handed battle axe. Both are primarily white with accents of red and black. Anyway, I've had these babies since I was twelve as they were made for me by my grandmother after I told her I wanted to become a hunter. She's the one that's supported me the most in this dream I have, and I don't think she could have been prouder when I told her I got accepted into beacon. Admittingly it wasn't that hard thanks to my semblance, Time Stop. It does what the name implies as in I can stop time with the snap of my fingers. Like, literally any time I snap them time stops. My semblance has allowed me to do a load of things included cheat on tests as a teacher can't catch you cheating if they're frozen in time! But I can't snap along to songs, but I can clap or stomp, so I found work arounds. I can't wait for tomorrow it's going to be so much-"

"Caleb come down for dinner!" Caleb's mom yells from the kitchen interrupting him.

"Yes, ma'am one moment." He responds.

"Anyway," He starts talking back to the voice recorder. "I can't wait for tomorrow. End of entry." Caleb finish talking and puts down the recorder on his bed as he left to go eat dinner.

Caleb enjoyed his last dinner with his mom and dad before he goes off to Beacon and they ended up talking for several hours. After dinner Caleb cleaned up and said goodnight to his parents. When he got to his room, he put the voice recorder in his luggage, took one last glance at Apollo and Artemis, then turned off his light, climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Voice 2

**2**

**Alright guys chapter two. I'm super excited for this story so far and it's getting more views than I thought it ever would. Anyway. here's chapter two please enjoy and as always, I love reading feedback from ya'll. I'm also trying out for jazz band at my high school so these might take a while longer to pump out, but we'll see what happens.**

/-/

"Voice diary entry number two," The sound of ship engines and people chatting can be heard in the background.

"Hey again it's me. I'm currently on a large transport ship toward Beacon and I'm super excited. Currently I'm wearing my motorcycle jacket. It's mainly white with red and black accents. I also have on a navy polo, tan khakis, and steel-toed, tan boots with leather around the ankle. I also have Apollo and Artemis with me, and I prefer to keep them on my back. From where I'm sitting, I can see a red forest and almost all of vale. I don't see Beacon yet, but I know we're getting close. Inside the ship there are several people. There's a girl with blonde hair strangling a smaller girl with black hair and there's also a blonde guy that looks a bit queasy. He probably has air sickness," The blonde boy then throws up into a trash can.

"Yep. I was correct." Caleb says while quietly laughing to himself. "Anyway, I've been thinking about something my dad said to me last night at dinner what he said was, the best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time. I not entirely sure what is means but I have a couple theories. The first is that you don't need to stress about the future, and the second is don't stress about the past because the future will be here tomorrow. I'm not entirely confident on either, nut maybe one day-"

The lights on the ship went down, and a projection of a middle aged, blonde lady suddenly appeared before everyone on the ship causing everyone to fall quiet. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon," The projection stated. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" That statement got a few cheers from people and smiles from others.

Glynda Goodwitch continued, "Our World is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The projection then faded away and the lights came back on. People started talking to each other about what they all just saw.

Caleb turned back to his Voice recorder. "That was something, I'm kind of glad I was recording. Anyway, I forgot was I was talking about. End of entry."

As Caleb put his recorder back in his pocket, he heard a splash then someone freaking about their shoes. He turned to see the guy from earlier had thrown up all over the shoes of the blonde girl. Caleb had to try his hardest not to laugh at what just occurred.

It was only a few more minutes until the ship arrived at the docks. People quickly made their way out of the ship, but the queasy blonde was the quickest as he ran to the nearest can to get rid of the rest of this morning's breakfast. As Caleb walked past him feeling sorry, he looked up at the massiveness of beacon causing him to stop in the center of the walkway. It had large arches and numerous buildings and towers. It looked even better than it did in the pictures.

"This place is amazing," Caleb said to himself as he continued to walk down the enormous white path looking at the great arches. Since Caleb wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he was bound to run into something, and run into something he did. As he walked Caleb smashed into a hard surface knocking himself and the hard surface over. Caleb looked up to see the blonde guy from the ship on the ground in front of him.

Caleb quickly moved to help the tall blonde up. "Sorry I should have been watching where I was going," Caleb says as he reaches out to help up the blonde. "Oh, and my name is Caleb Martin, but you can just call me Caleb."

"It's alright," Said the blonde as he took Caleb's hand. "And my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it." Jaune confidently said as he dusted himself off.

"Do they?" Caleb asked in response.

"They will I hope," Jaune replied, a little less confident.

Just then they both heard an explosion. The headed toward the noise, and when they arrived, they saw a girl in red and black laying on her back. Jaune quickly made to help her up. Caleb quickly followed him over.

"Hey, I'm Jaune, and this is my friend Caleb," Jaune said as he offered the girl a hand to help her up.

"I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you both," Ruby said as she dusted herself off.

"Well what cause the explosion?" Caleb asked Ruby.

"Well I wasn't watching where I was going, then I ran into a crabby girl and her luggage causing some dust to spill out. Then she started shaking the dust at me and I sneezed then exploded." Ruby quickly retorted. Causing Jaune to stifle a small laugh.

"Well that sucks," Caleb said back as they all started to walk down a path.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Hey, air sickness is a way bigger problem than people let on." Jaune retorted, while they all continued to follow the path.

"Well Vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind." Said Ruby.

"What if we were to call you Crater Face?" Replied Jaune.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident," Ruby whined back.

"Anyway. The name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said proudly.

"Do they?" Questioned Ruby.

"I said the same thing" Said Caleb.

"They will, well I hope they will," Jaune said a little less proudly.

The small group continued to walk in silence until Ruby said, "Well… I got this thing," as she pulled out a giant red scythe stabbing it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune said back.

"It's also a customizable, High-Impact, Sniper rifle." Ruby said smiling from ear to ear.

"So, it has a really big gun? That's Awesome!" Caleb proclaimed

"Thanks, her name is Crescent Rose" Ruby said a little embarrassed now. "So, what've you guys got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Jaune said, pulling out his sword. "Its name is Crocea Mors"

"Oooo" Ruby said. Gawking over the sword

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said, while extending his shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away..." Jaune mentioned back a little embarrassed.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune replied. Feeling a little defeated.

"So, what's your weapon?" Ruby asked, looking up at Caleb.

"Well my shield doesn't collapse like yours, so I wear it on my back, but my axe does shift into a powerful, lever-action shotgun." Caleb said holding his shield on his right arm and his axe in his left. "The name of the shield is Apollo while the name of my axe-shotgun is Artemis."

"That's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked. Being surprised by the statement.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you guys make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune responded. While putting away his sword.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said in response. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said putting away his weapons.

"And mine was commissioned by my grandmother. I didn't choose the weapon, only the color." Caleb retorted to Ruby's question. While putting his weapon and shield away.

"Well I do think the colors look awesome on it." Said Jaune.

"Yea me too." Said Ruby. "So… do you guys know which way we're going."

"Yea this way. Follow me." Caleb said motioning in a random direction he chose. Jaune and Ruby quickly followed him.

/-/

**So, this is the end of chapter two. I don't know how often I'll post but I will try to post often. I always love to see reviews. They let me know if I can do better. See you around my dudes.**


End file.
